The present embodiments relate to recording an image data record with an x-ray imaging system.
In three-dimensional (3D) and four-dimensional (4D) x-ray imaging, x-ray imaging systems in which a recording system with an x-ray detector and an x-ray source is arranged on a bracket (e.g., a C-arm) and rotates around an examination object may be used, so that projection images may be recorded and reconstructed from a plurality of projection directions. A fundamental technical problem in such a setup lies in that a great deal of time (e.g., a number of days) is required in order to calibrate 3D and 4D acquisition protocols.
For example, angiographic 3D recordings are restricted due to the mechanical properties of the bracket. This restriction results in each 3D acquisition protocol having to be calibrated separately in advance. Protocols of this kind differ, for example, in the number of projection images, the angular region to be scanned, and the acquisition time. This of course necessitates a high level of outlay (e.g., combinatorics; for each parameter change, a new acquisition protocol is generally required). A concrete restriction of contemporary systems arises in that, for example, it is not possible to specify the acquisition time directly during an intervention due to the excessively high calibration outlay that results. Such a feature is desirable, however, with regard to methods such as, for example, 4D time-resolved three-dimensional digital subtraction angiography (DSA), in which the acquisition period ideally arises from physiological conditions (e.g., haemodynamics).